1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector module, and more particularly, to an electrical connector module having cam portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector module may include a male connector and a female connector assembled to the male connector for conducting current. The male connector includes a pair of latching tabs and several terminals electrically connected to a disconnect cable. The female connector includes a pair of hooks, and is electrically connected to another disconnect cable. The male connector is connected to the female connector to connect the two disconnect cables via the several terminals. When assembling the female connector to the male connector, the female connector is aligned to the male connector and is inserted into the male connector. Then the pair of latching tabs latches with the pair of hooks. When disassembling the electrical connector module, the female connector is pressed inward to the male connector to enable the pair of hooks to be bent outward, thereby detaching from the pair of hooks. Then, the female connector is pulled out of the male connector, and separated from the male connector. However, a relative large amount of force is needed to press the female connector.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.